The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological abnormalities. For example, lactate, cholesterol and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, determining glucose in body fluids is important to diabetic individuals who must frequently check the glucose level in their body fluids to regulate the glucose intake in their diets.
The results of such tests can be used to determine what, if any, insulin or other medication needs to be administered. In one type of blood glucose testing system, test sensors are used to test a fluid such as a sample of blood. The test sensor typically contains biosensing or reagent material that will react with blood glucose. The testing end of the sensor is adapted to be placed into the fluid being tested, for example, blood that has accumulated on a person's finger after the finger has been pricked. The fluid is drawn into a capillary channel that extends in the sensor from the testing end to the reagent material by capillary action so that a sufficient amount of fluid to be tested is drawn into the sensor. The fluid then chemically reacts with the reagent material in the sensor. This results in an electrical signal indicative of the glucose level in the fluid being supplied to contact areas located near the rear or contact end of the test sensor.
The test sensors may be stored in the instrument (also referred to as a meter) or, alternatively, may be stored in a separate container from the instrument. Each of such embodiments have advantages and disadvantages. For example, it is desirable for the test sensors to be stored in the instrument such that all of the needed items are located within one device. There, however, are disadvantages in these systems such as the instruments being larger, more difficult for the user to operate and selected components having reliability issues.
It would be desirable to overcome the above-noted shortcoming of existing systems, while providing a simple, easy and user-friendly mechanism for testing the concentration of a desired analyte.